


The Archives: Notes by Serin (A Prologue for Starless Eyes Book 2: Project K)

by cherrypotatoes1



Series: Starless Eyes [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypotatoes1/pseuds/cherrypotatoes1
Summary: Project KBackground:Research about Project K and the Superior’s obsession with it.These archived files were last accessed by Team Lead Pau and The Superior respectively.Both were trying to find a “cure” for vampirism.
Series: Starless Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185350





	1. Chapter 1

Compiled by: Team Lead Serin S  
Sources: “Project K”, Case 16 and Case 17’s folders, Statements from The Superior

Notes:  
A summary of Project K. Based on my sources.  
The Superior had been accessing the secret archives to get data regarding this project.  
It appears that he’s still obsessed with finding a “cure” to vampirism.  
What’s the reason behind it?

Disclaimer:  
If for any odd reason,  
Someone apart from me happens to read this,  
And you also feel something’s wrong with the Superior,  
You’re very much welcome to use this info.  
As of this writing, everything’s still vague.  
I still don’t know what his connection with Project K.  
But I’m pretty sure he’s hiding something from all of us.  
I still don’t know what it is but I won’t stop until I discover it.  
Once I got hold of the Journal and Case 18’s folder,  
Everything will make sense.  
Thanks!  
-Serin S  
(This Disclaimer part looks stupid, I’ll just delete it or maybe not. lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 2

Notes Re: “Venom”  
(Excerpts from Dr.P’s previous study)

A toxin transmitted by injecting into the victim’s bloodstream.  
As for vampires, it can be transmitted through biting behavior.  
Not all vampires are carriers of this toxin.  
This explains why some vampires could transform their victims, while others can’t

In order to become a vampire,  
One must be bitten by a vampire carrying the venom.  
If the victim gets bitten by a vampire that’s not carrying the venom,  
The victim will not become one,  
S/he will either bleed to death or die of infection.  
Surviving the bite rarely occurs (1% est)

Also, once bitten by a carrier,  
It’s not yet a hundred percent sure if the person will turn to a vampire.  
If the body accepts the venom,   
The victim will turn to a vampire.  
It was a painful sight.

Turning someone into a vampire is hard.  
It’s scientifically, emotionally, and morally difficult.

Report End.

Noted by:   
SC  
Associate Scientist  
Project “K”


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 5

We have successfully duplicated the venom provided by the facility.  
These will be injected to Cases 16 and 17.  
To turn them to vampires.

Report End.

Noted by:   
PY  
Head Scientist  
Project “K”


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 9

Case 16 and Case 17 successfully turned into vampires.  
It was a painful sight to see.  
After several hours of pain, they started feeling okay.  
Vitals were stable.  
They still act the same.  
No rabid response unless blood is subjected.

Report End.

Noted by:   
PY  
Head Scientist  
Project “K”


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 11

Antigen K-1 was given to Case 16  
Immediate Results: None

Antigen K-2 was given to Case 17  
Immediate Results: None

Other Notes:  
Antigen K-1 and Antigen K-2 are anti-venoms developed to reverse the effects of vampirism

Report End.

Noted by:   
SC  
Associate Scientist  
Project “K”


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 15

Case 16 expired due to the effects of Antigen K-1.  
Antigen K-1, wrong formula.  
FAIL.

Report End.

Noted by:   
PY  
Head Scientist  
Project “K”


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 18

Case 17 also expired due to the effects of Antigen K-2.  
Antigen K-2, too strong.  
FAIL.  
Volunteers all expired.   
Experiment halted by Head Scientist.

Report End.

Noted by:   
CS  
Associate Scientist  
Project “K”


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7  
Source: Project K by Head Scientist PY, Associate Scientist SC

Experiment Report: Day 20

Case 18 arrived.  
Venom administered already  
Experiment to commence.  
Refer to Project K, Case 18 folder for important details,

Report End.

Noted by:   
CS  
Associate Scientist  
Project “K”


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8  
Source: Quoted from The Superior  
When: Date Uncertain, Confrontation with researcher (Serin S)

“ The proposal of turning vampires back to humans had always existed.  
Every now and then,  
Scientists will try to bring that project up.  
They knew that it was possible, but it was very risky.

Based on my readings from the archives,   
Vampires have organized communities just like the Facility.  
They’re looking for ways to protect their kind and coexist with humans.   
Some notes state they have friendly ties with the facility.

Then all of a sudden,   
Humans from The Facility  
Wanted to cure them of their sickness. 

Before making a cure,   
You should experiment first to see what’s effective and what’s not.  
What did the facility do to answer that problem?  
They abducted innocent vampires for the purpose of science.

The plan eventually backfired.  
Vampires started hunting humans.  
And they started with The Facility.  
And the rest was history.”

End.

Note:   
The Superior has Case 18’s folder and the Head Scientist’s Journal.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Note to self: get the folder, get the journal


End file.
